


Best Hot Chocolate Ever

by rebelmeg



Series: Christmas Card Ficlets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Tony and Bucky have very different ideas on what makes the best hot chocolate ever.





	Best Hot Chocolate Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKitteh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitteh/gifts).



> My darling [TheKitteh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitteh) requested the prompt "Drinking hot chocolate" with Tony and Bucky, and requested some Christmas laughs. I don't know how well I did on the laughs, but we definitely had hot chocolate!

Was there any Christmas movie better than the animated “How the Grinch Stole Christmas”? Tony submitted that there was not. There was also nothing better than watching it for the third time since the start of December, and drinking hot chocolate with a peppermint stick in it while doing so.

The sound of Bucky chuckling drew Tony out of Whoville and had him looking around. “What?”

Bucky took a hand from his own mug of hot chocolate and tapped at his top lip. “You’ve got an extra mustache going on there.”

Swiping a hand down his face, Tony looked at the smear of whipped cream on his palm, then shrugged and licked it off. “Is it really hot chocolate if you don’t have a whipped cream mustache to show for it?”

“Does a marshmallow mustache count?”

“No, you heathen, it does not.” Bucky made his hot chocolate with a truly appalling number of marshmallows in it, to the point that Tony wasn’t sure how he could stomach it. The guy was basically drinking cocoa-flavored marshmallow goo.

Bucky nodded at the screen. “You watched this the other day, and Natasha said she watched it with you on the first of the month. How many times you plan on watching it before Christmas comes?”

“As many times as possible, Bucky boo bear. This is a _classic_.”

Another chuckle, and they went back to watching the movie as they sipped their drinks, quickly finishing them off.

“You want more hot chocolate?” Bucky asked a few minutes later, his eyes still on Cindy-Lou Who.

“Are you making it?” 

That made him grin. “Yes, but I will exercise restraint.”

Tony squinted at his suspiciously for a moment, then handed over his mug. “That better be drinkable when it comes back to me.”

Bucky just winked as he got up and headed to the kitchen. “No promises.” He was back in a few minutes, bearing fresh mugs of hot chocolate for both of them.

Tony grinned when he saw the swirl of whipped cream topping Bucky’s mug. “Did I convert you?”

“Maybe. We’ll see.” Bucky took a careful sip, but he still ended up with whipped cream on and up his nose, and all over his top lip.

“Ooh, JARVIS, take a picture! That’s definitely gonna be your picture for your stocking holder.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but he held still for the picture. “How’s yours?”

Tony looked down into his mug and raised an eyebrow at the marshmallows. Not a ton of them, not near how many Sergeant Freezy-Pop liked in his, but a good handful. “For some reason, I am hesitant.”

“Aw, c’mon. Where’s your Christmas spirit?” Bucky teased. “I got whipped cream up my nose for you, the least you can do is try the best hot chocolate ever.”

“Fine, fine.” Giving his drink a stir with the slowly dissolving mini candy cane hooked on the rim of the mug, Tony took a careful sip.

A little gooey, but actually… “Yeah, you’re right. That’s not bad.”

“Toldja. Best hot chocolate ever.”


End file.
